1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for detecting and recording the hitting of an object and, in one of its aspects, to games and equipment for playing paddle games.
2. Description of Related Art
A toy constructed of a wooden paddle and a rubber ball connected by a long elastic cord has entertained generations of children in addition to providing them exercise and hand-eye coordination. In a modern version, the paddle is made of plastic and makes a popping sound when it hits the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,491, (Connelly) shows a paddle with light emitting diodes on its face. The paddle body is swung in a circle about the handle. The light emitting diodes are illuminated selectively, by circuitry including either a walking ring counter or a binary counter, as the paddle is swung in order to present the appearance of different patterns. The paddle also makes a clicking sound as it is rotated about the handle. The clicking sound is made mechanically by a finger 28, which is fixed relatively to the handle, contacting projections 30 which move with the paddle body. In this respect, the device is similar to noise makers associated with Halloween carnivals and Purim.
A simulated racquet ball game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,833, (Sandler et al.). The ball position is electronically simulated with stereo sound as is the hitting of the "ball" by a racquet.